best friends always
by jay and abi forever xx
Summary: abi branning and ben mitchell walfords most loved best friends are now put to the test as ben confesses he murdered heather with the police banging on the mitchell's door will ben be able to say how much abi means to him ?


Everything's seemed like a normal day in Albert square but only it wasn't not for abi branning, her best friend in the whole world who was standing right in front of her just confessed that he was the one who murdered heather trot who everyone loved for being sweetest person people had ever met. 'What ben why? Why did you do this? 'Abi asked in tears how her best friend could be so cruel. Who was he because abi felt as though she was staring at a stranger other than the young boy she used to play with when she was younger. Who was this boy the one who has replaced the young boy who loved dancing and watching musicals? All that she saw now was a boy with a sick twisted mind who had been misunderstood. 'I thought she was your friend ben ' abi cried. ben looked at his best friend in tears and felt so guilty that he had been the one to cause the hurt she was feeling as she was feeling enough hurt already after coming back from costa Rica she found out that jay and Lola had kissed which completely tore her apart and now this .'it was an accident I swear ' ben replied but abi had enough and she couldn't take it anymore' just get out of my site ben' abi said turning away from ben . Ben looked at her once last time before leaving. Later on that day abi heard police sirens from around the square and looked out of the window to see the police standing outside of the Mitchell house. She went outside to see if she could catch what they were saying and doing so she noticed that half the square was doing the same thing. 'We are looking for a ben Mitchell ' a policeman said. 'He's not here and why are you looking for him anyways ' Shirley answered with the Mitchell's standing behind her.

'We are here to arrest him for the murder of heather trot; we got a phone call from him confessing the murder ' the policeman spoke again.

Shirley dropped down to her knees and cried screaming why ben would do this in the process.

'He's not here ' it was Phil that replied this time

'Well do you know where he could be ' the policeman asked?

Everything seemed to fit into place and when abi thought back onto the conversation she had with ben she knew where he would be

Flashback

'**The whole thing with Stella jumping of the roof is where it all started abz ' ben told her **

'**I**** don't care ben that's not an excuse for what you did ' abi replied **

'**Yeah well maybe I'll visit that place one more time anyway ' ben said **

End of flashback

'I know where he is ' abi said everyone turned to look at her

'And where is he then ' Shirley said

'Where Stella died ' abi replied

The ride to the place they were going to wasn't very long and once everyone had got there abi made a plan to get ben to come back off the roof if he was there quietly.

After climbing up onto the roof abi noticed ben standing at the edge and looking into the distance. 'Ben ' abi called. Ben turned and noticed abi standing behind him with her hand out. 'Come on ben. Come away from there ' abi said

'I deserve this abz ok so leave me alone in peace would you ' ben asked her

'No bens the police are here ok some we have to go back down there ok ' abi told him

'I'm can't go back to prison abz I destroyed me the last time I mean look at me imp no the same anymore ' ben said

'Please ben ' abi pleaded her voice shaking as she did.

'do you remember when we were kids and we used to not have a care in the world because we had each other ' ben asked abi trying to see if she remembered

As ben said this the Mitchell family looked at each other in tears including Phil and jay

'yeah I do I loved those times why?' abi asked

' I just want those times back abz' ben said and with that broke into tears which made abi cry as well even though ben was about to be arrested for murder everyone could see that this was an important moment for the two best friends .

'We can still have those times ben but please come away from there ' abi asked ben in tears and held out her hand again for him to take. Ben looked at her hand and back at her and took it and smiled.

'I love you abi branning ' ben told her while giving her hand a squeeze

'I love you too ben Mitchell ' abi told him crying while she said it

And with that ben let go of her hand and pushed he of the ledge and fell backwards and everyone started screaming.

'BEN!' abi screamed as she ran to the ledge where she saw the body of her best friend lying motionless on the ground. As she got off the roof safely she ran over to his body with jay trying pulling her back. As she neared his body she played his head on her lap and cuddles him close. ' you'll always be my best friend ben Mitchell and I will love you always no matter what you have done ' abi whispered and then let jay pull her away and cuddle her into him with the police in front of them taking care of ben's body

in books and shows they always have a best friend who is evil and who is pure but what they don't understand is the one that was evil wasn't born that way as they were once sweet but that they were fighting demons that were trapped within them . The one who is pure is the one left with the guilt of knowing that they couldn't save them no matter how hard they tried. and it is unfortunate that abi branning and ben Mitchell the two best friends that people thought were inseparable were the ones who were also to face this tragedy .but at that moment as abi looked at her best friends body she realized that he was now free .


End file.
